Pokémon Antisocial Hero VOL1 Mask of Ice
by electriuser
Summary: Un humano depresivo y antisocial del mundo real a sido elegido por Arceus para salvar el mundo de múltiples amenazas. VOL.1 Morado viaja por Kanto y tienes múltiples encuentros con el misterioso Mask of Ice quién quiere el poder de las ruinas sagradas para conquistar Kanto. Hiatus por CUARENTENA
1. Génesis de un casi héroe

_**Génesis de un casi Héroe**_

**Pov OC**  
Estaba en... ¿En donde estoy nosé? No puedo ver nada hay alguien hay.

Tú estás muerto. Escuché una voz

Ok bueno el cielo me espera. Respondí de inmediato. Cuándo este en el cielo podré divertirme todos los días

No tú no vas al cielo.

Pero nunca en mí vida le hice nada malo a nadie excepto trolear por internet.

Entonces responde ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ayudaste a alguien?

No respondí. Y la voz siguió hablando.

Le diste la espalda al mundo viviendo una vida de indiferencia e ignorando a todos a tu alrededor. Completamente solo jugando juevos descargardos de forma ilegal en tu computadora.

Bueno no soy un ángel pero eso no es suficiente para el infierno.

Tienes toda la razón. Dijo la voz y mi orgullo se inflaba. Y Continuo hablando.

Es por eso que estás aquí no eres suficiente bueno para el cielo y ni suficiente malo para el cielo.

No es mi culpa no tenía ningún lugar en el mundo. Exclamé

Y por eso te enviaré a otro mundo.

Genial aquí voy Naruto.

No irás a Naruto.

DBZ, Persona, Digimon, One Piece. Segui preguntando. Pero él seguía lenta y calmadamente negando.

5 minutos más tarde.

El maravilloso mundo de Gumball. Dije agitado no estaba acostumbrado a hablar y ya me estaba dando dolor de garganta.

Si ya terminaste de intentar adivinar puedo decirtelo si quieres.

Si porfavor dije con mis últimas energías supongo que el resultado de una vida sin ejercicios.

Iras al mundo Pokémon.

Me abofete mentalmente es literalmente la serie más conocida en el mundo y ni pensé en ella y después de tantos episodios vistos y juegos jugados. Soy una vergüenza para el PokeFan.

Ahora vamos mundo Pokémon.

No tan rápido si te vuelvo a mandar al mundo Pokémon así no más volveríamos a tener esta conversación.

Por lo tanto tendrás la tarea de salvar al mundo.

¿De que amenaza?

Dejaré que mí hijo venga a decir esto por mí es su mundo después de todo ven Arceus.

Y hay Arceus apareció frente a mí.

Busque en mí bolsillo rápidamente buscando una Pokeball babeando.

No hay Pokeballs en tu pantalón.

Hey te haré saber que...

Rápidamente la voz hablo.

Perdona a mí hijo el no sabe de expresiónes humanas.

Y bueno aquí empieza tu viaje el conocido como Oak te espera.

-

Estaba en el aire a 20 metros de suelo y caí muy duro.

Arceus. Grite

Lo siento pero la teletransportación es difícil.

Bueno como sea vamos a pueblo paleta por mí primer Pokémon.

De hecho es ilegal empezar un viaje por la región a tu edad.

Eh...

No puedes empezar a entrenar Pokémon hasta los 15 años o sea en 2 años partir de ahora.

Espera mori en mí cumpleaños no recuerdo eso.

Padre borro los recuerdos de tu muerte para evitar traumas.

Podría haber borrado los recuerdos de...

La gente aprende de su experiencias.

Yo nunca aprendo de mis errores.

En fin humano por que estás siendo tan pesimista estás en el mundo Pokémon la mayoría de la gente de tu mundo haría cualquier cosa para venir aquí. Literalmente un tipo mató a toda su familia y la puso de ofrenda a mí Padre pidiendo venir aquí.

Supongo que olvidé como ser feliz. Bueno Arceus puedes envejecer me dos años para poder empezar mí aventura.

El mundo Pokémon no es como los videojuegos y el anime necesitas saber más cosas para sobrevivir en otras palabras irás a la escuela Pokémon.

No la escuela no lleve me al infierno pero no a la escuela. Empecé a gritar enloquecido.

Tranquilo elegido respira hondo tome medidas el bullying no te afectará a tí devuelta.

Confiaré en ti vamos a pueblo paleta.

20 minutos de viaje después.

Llegué al laboratorio del profesor y seguí la instrucciónes de Arceus.

Profesor Oak soy el joven que se inscribirá en la Escuela Pokémon Paleta.

Encantado de conocerte porfavor muéstrame tu tarjeta de identificación.

Le di tarjeta.

Bienvenido al pueblo Morado.

Arceus mí por que mí nombré es por la mente.

Bueno en el manga de Pokémon los protagonistas tienen nombre de color.

Entonces Rojo existe en este mundo.

No solo su versión Anime Ash, Gary es Verde y otra chica del pueblo se parece a Azul en su traje de Leaf.

Algo más que debería saber.

Si el Profesor Oak te está mirando como si fueras un loco.

-

2 años de estudio después. Tuve que trabajar para el profesor Oak para pagar un inicial.

Aprendí que los iniciales son tan raros que solo ofrecen unos pocos por año.

Por alguna razón le caí bien al profesor Oak tanto que acepto mí oferta de darme el Charmander hijo del Charizard más fuerte del valle charizifico como inicial.  
El cuál escuché que sabía el ataque difícil de aprender Garra Dragón.(Morado aprendió que no existen los movimientos huevo)

Hubiera sido así de no ser por la tradición de el que llega primero elije primero.

Morado decidio acampar frente a casa del Profesor Oak por un Pokémon.

Y escucho Pidgeot picotazo pero no demasiado fuerte.

Era el profesor Oak.

Gracias profesor.

No es nada si no pudieras elegir a Charmander tu probablemente te... Decía el profesor Oak tristemente perdiendo la sonrisa con la que empezó a hablarme.

Ya supere eso suspiro aliviadamente.

Solo hubiera tomado al resto de los iniciales en forma de compensación.

Entramos a la Pokebola de Charmander,una pokedex las 20 pokebolas vacías sobre la mesa.

Espera son 5 pokeballs por entrenador los otros iniciantes no tendrán con que atrapar Pokémon.

Me fui del laboratorio ignorandolo y silbando lo sabiendo que cada pokeball cuesta 2000 dólares.

Entre al bosque de la ruta conocida ruta en los videojuegos aquí llamada ruta paleta, rápidamente no quería reclamos de Ash,Gary y ella me dieran.

Estaba tan feliz que estaba cantando el opening de Pokémon.

Me calme y escane con la Pokédex la Pokeball de Charmander.

Charmander el Pokémon largatija de fuego y la forma prevolucionada de Charizard. Charmander tiene la tendencia de lástimar a su entrenador si lo ama. Una tendencia que no pierde después de evolucionar.

Temble de miedo un rato pensado si Bulbasaur era mejor opción.

Género:Macho

Rareza:S

Movimiento: Lanzallamas, Garra Dragón y Garra de Metal.

Habilidad:Poder Solar

Festeje al ver su habilidad me alegré mucho al descubrir que en este mundo no existe el término habilidad oculta para un Charmander es un 50% de probabilidad de tener esta habilidad.

Sal Charmander.

Charmander me quería según lo que estudie de el ya que empezó a moderne había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí el afecto humano empezar a llorar de felicidad a lágrimales mientras abrazaba a Charmander.

De repente aún lado Morado. Escuche a una voz siendo perseguído por una manada de Spearow.

Lo escuché y corrí hacia la izquierda viendo cómo lo perseguían mientras.

Spearow: el Pokémon pájaro. Spearow suele ser agresivo y difícil de manejar para los entrenadores novatos.

Rareza:E

Me pagaban por registrar especies de Pokémon solo los entrenadores elegidos por los profesores de investigación principales de cada país tenían una.

10 dólares entraron en mí cuenta bancaria.

El dinero ingresantes depende de la rareza de un Pokémon.

Y me puse a escanear.

Ratata el Pokémon rata ratata es el Pokémon más común del país Kanto esta especie es una plaga y la asociación Pokémon sigue mandando medidas anti está especie los entrenadores con ratata en su equipos son común mente discriminados.

Rareza:F

Así es es el mundo Pokémon no se divide en regiones si no en países.

Pidgey el Pokémon pájaro y ave nacional de Kanto los entrenadores con frecuencia lo capturan esperando convertirlo en un fuerte Pidgeotto.

Rareza:F

Lo pensé un rato y decidí no atraparlo de las ave nacionales que el conocida solo tenía interés de entrenar a Staraptor y Talonflame.

Sandshrew el Pokémon armadillo se esconde en forma de esfera para escapar de los depredadores.

Rareza:D

Lo vi por un momento siempre me gustó este Pokémon tenía una historia con el en los videojuegos lo atrapé jugando el descargado ilegalmente Rojo Fuego al celular pese a que subía de nivel el perdía con facilidad. Eventualmente mori antes de llegar al tercer gimnasio. Pero como una persona superficial lo capturare por la misma razón que en ese entonces me gusta su apariencia.

El Pokémon me veía y no tenía ganas de luchar conmigo simplemente le mostré una Pokeball enfrente y el salto.

Mí primera captura.


	2. Giovanni

Pov Morado

Use mí Pokédex en la Pokeball de Sandshrew.

Género: Hembra

Rareza:D

Movimientos:Corte Furia,Giro Bola y Ataque Arena.

Los movimientos eran malos pero tenía con que trabajar.

Habilidad:Velo Arena

Comprare un Cápsula de habilidades en el centro Pokémon.

En si era malo pero no podía esperar nada bueno de un Pokémon que se deja atrapar tan fácil.

Estado de salud:herido por múltiples ataques de tipo volador.

El tonto de Ash y la manada de Spearow. Bueno considerando que le robe estamos a mano.

Me detuve a pensar que sin Pokeball Ash posible no las compraría en Centro Pokémon de Cuidad Verde y las conseguiría recién en Cuidad Plateada ya que es un talvez no atrape a Buterfree o Pidgeot.

Pero esos Pokémon no ayudan en nada a Ash en su viaje y los termina liberando en si importa muy poco. Y esto solo me importa por las veces en que Ash salva el mundo.

Empece a recordar mí primer encuentro con Ash.

Flashback:hace 2 años

Era mí primer día en pueblo paleta.

Toque la puerta de la residencia Ketchup abrió Ash le di una patada en la entrepierna y salí corriendo riendo.

Eso fue por perder la Liga Pokémon mientras yo te apoyaba.

Después de eso volví a ver a Ash en la Escuela Pokémon una semana despué no se acordaba de mí.

Ash: Hola soy Ash Ketchup.

Morado: En serio.

Ash: Si.

Morado: No te creo.

Ash cayó de espalda estilo anime.

Ash:¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Morado: Tu apellido es un condimento.

Ash: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sí tu nombre es un Color?

Morado: En fin buena conversación pero quiero irme ahora adiós Mostaza.

Ash:Mostaza.

De alguna manera nuestra conversación llego a oídos de Gary y el apodo de Ash empezó a ser utilizado por todo el pueblo paleta.

Fin de flashback

Caminando llegué al Centro Pokémon de Cuidad Verde.

Enfermera Joy mí Sandshrew está herido curelo rápido y traiga una cápsula de habilidades.

Joy:en total serán 100 Dólares

Morado:La asistencia médica es muy cara.-dije mientras pagaba con mí Pokédex.

?:Las Pokeball también cuestan mucho. Dijo una voz a mí lado.

Decidí no voltear me a ver e ignorarla mientras iba a una computadora por información de Giovanni.

Su gimnasio estaba en esta ciudad.

Usaba multiples Pokémon de diferentes tipos usando de tipo tierra en la mayoría de sus batallas.

Tal vez pierda si lo enfrentó pero eso me dará una excusa para conocerlo en persona y ver su estilo de batalla antes de que intente hacer algo malvado.

?: Giovanni el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región y vas a enfrentarlo en tu primer día como entrenador.

Morado: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miyuki?

Miyuki era una chica castaña con un mechón blanco. Con una chaqueta de invierno.

Miyuki: Lo que robaste.

Morado:Ok lo haré por tu Bulbasaur.-deduciendo que ella llego antes que Ash y Gary elijo a Squirtle.

Miyuki: Entonces qué tal una batalla el que gane se lleva todo.

Morado: Pervertida ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa clase de oferta si somos como dos extraños?-grite sonrojado.

Miyuki: No me refería a eso- dijo sonrojada.

Morado: Bueno que tengas lindo día

Según el anime Ash se quedaba aquí hasta el día siguiente en el mejor caso puedo venir a burlarme de el cuando venga a curar a mis Pokémon de la épica batalla que me espera.

Salí del centro Pokémon todavía era de diá.

Caminé hasta el gimnasio y toque el timbre.

Abrieron la puerta era Giovanni en una silla de ruedas. No iba a preguntar sobre eso.

Morado: Líder cuyo nombre no me interesa aprender te reto a una batalla de gimnasio.

Giovanni: Eres uno de esos jóvenes que recibieron la Pokédex esperaba su visita pero ciertamente no creí que fuera lo suficiente arrogante para desafiar al líder de gimnasio más fuerte en su primer día.

Morado:Por supuesto que lo soy, de hecho soy tan arrogante que esta es mí primera batalla Pokémon - sin tener idea de que significaba la palabra arrogante.

Giovanni:¿Cuántos Pokémon tienes?

Morado: 2.

Giovanni: Entonces será un 2 vs 2

Morado: Si cuando me puse a revisar mí ropa en busca de mis Pokémon recordé.

O no deje a mí Sandshrew en el Centro Pokémon.

Morado: Le molesta si hacemos esto un 1vs1 olvidé a mí otro Pokémon.

Giovanni: ... Esta bien.

Por su cara deduje que cause una mala impresión en fin no me importo.  
Arceus me mataría si me unos al Tema Rocket.

Arceus:Muy cierto eso causaría una muerte instantánea y te enviaría al infierno. - Dijo Arceus a mí cabeza.

Morado: Ve Charmander.

Giovanni: Sal Golem.

Al analizar a Golem deduje que mí única opción sería esquivar todos sus ataques Charmander perdería la batalla en el primer daño calculando la diferencia de niveles.

En mí mente era Giovanni tenía el Pokémon más fuerte y yo era más inteligente.

Inicio de batalla

\- Golem usa roca afilada

-Charmander salta sobre la roca afilada y lanzallamas.

La estrategia funcionó pero el nivel y la ventaja de tipo defendió con mucho éxito a Golem

Interesante escuché susurrar a Giovanni.

\- Charmander Garra de Metal.

\- Golem Rodada.

No podía arriesgarme a un choque de ataques.

\- Cuando Golem esté cerca de ti salta y ataca desde arriba.

Golem recibió daño pero muy poco.

\- Bien ya es hora de que empiece a esforzarme - susurro Giovanni.

\- Terremoto.

\- Charmander salta y luego Garra Dragón en la tierra.

Charmander no estaba lo suficiente cerca para saltar sobre Golem y anular todo el daño.

Así que la batalla depende de cuánto daño pudo disminuir el salto y la garra dragón.

Charmander estaba agitado por tanto movimiento pero apenas herido.

\- Roca Afilada.

\- Lo mismo de la otra vez.

\- Rodada

\- Salta para esquivar.

Ese es el plan de Giovanni el también sabe que Charmander perderá la pelea en el primer movimiento y quiere cansar a Charmander.

Hay recordé las palabras del profesor Oak en una clase de la escuela Pokémon.

Flashback

La salud de un Pokémon en batalla puede disminuir de dos maneras diferentes por heridas y por cansancio de hecho los Pokémon en si se pueden debilitar por cansancio puro sin no son entrenados para tener buena resistencia física.

Fin de flashback

Años de videojuegos en si me hicieron olvidar de Pokémon cómo seres vivos y eso me hizo olvidar a mí Sandshrew como si fuera mí antiguo celular.

En fin Charmander no tenía ni la fuerza ni la resistencia suficiente para avanzar a atacar entre los ataques de Golem.

Si el Centro Pokémon no costará 50 dólares probablemente alargaría está batalla para seguir viendo el estilo de Giovanni.

Pero en caso de hacer eso el no mostraría estrategias nuevas con la actual el ya puede vencerme.

\- Alto la batalla me rindo. - Charmander me miró triste pero lo devolví a la Pokeball.

Fin de Batalla

Y justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo- dijo Giovanni.

Me retiré del gimnasio devolviendo a Charmander de Pokéball.

Volví al Centró Pokémon sabia desde el principio que perdería sin embargo no creí que mí desempeño sería tan malo.

Ya era de noche y el trío de idiotas del Tema Rocket atacaría no debía evitarlo ya que ellos siempre ayudan a Ash en las grandes crisis y nunca hacen ningún daño grave hasta le pregunté a Arceus y el estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Vi un Pokémon morado en un callejón y decidí seguirlo por supuesto no era un Ratata según mis sospechas era un Nindoran.

-Charmander lanzallamas ordene a Charmander quién hirió a Nindoran.

Eso choco de lleno en Nindoran quién retrocedió.

Rápido Garra Dragón y continua hasta debilitarlo.

Nindoran empezó a usar doble patada el intercambio de golpes terminó en unos minutos con los dos en suelo.

Tire la Pokeball y entró

Y lo escaneo usando la Pokédex.

Nindoran El Pokémon Roedor este Pokémon suele vivir en las praderas más pastosas son muy amigables con sus compañeros de su misma especie y nunca se separan.

Rareza: D (Z) por ser de distinto color.

Género: Hembra.

Cuándo lo vi pensé que era macho por su color. Ahora si tiene la habilidad Punto toxico me encuentraria con el Pokémon Valioso en medio de un callejón oscuro.

Habilidad: Punto Tóxico.

Seguí viendo tenía muchos ataques y de distintos tipo esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad encontre un Nindoran en la cuidad apesar que viven en los pastizales la especie de Nindoran es amigable ellos no atacan a los Varicolor y con la habilidad ventajosa Punto Tóxico y un ataque como doble patada que requiere entrenamiento para dominarla solo hitmontop y hitmonlee pueden saberla siendo salvajes.

\- Arceus fuiste tú.

\- No.

\- Por supuesto si algo demasiado bueno sucede nunca es Arceus

\- Fue tu Padre

\- No el te lo daría sin batalla.

\- Cierto .- Salí del valle sin preocuparme ni si quera un poco por eso.

?: El recibió el paquete.

Giovanni: Síguelo de cerca y reportame su viaje pero no interfieras en nada nos acabamos encontrar con alguien muy inusual

Entre al centro Pokémon por lo visto Miyuki ya se había ido y el Team Rocket no aparecía.

Retiré a Sandshrew y cambie su habilidad a Ímpetu Arena y luego lo devolví a su Pokeball.

También me inscribí en la liga Pokémon que iniciará en 205 diás.  
Le pregunté a Arceus por la diferencia de tiempo en el programa pero dijo que el sentido de fecha de Ash es tan malo como su sentido de ubicación y como mí sentido de empatía.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca presente a mis Pokémon entre sí.

Iba a llamar al profesor Oak cuando a dos personajes de anime conocido peleando por una bicicleta.

Ash: Morado eres tú.

Morado: Mostaza.

Ash: No me digas así.

Misty: Hey no cambies de tema eres muy grosero.

Morado: En especial para hablar con alguien que no tiene interés de hablar contigo.

De repente el centro Pokémon se llenó de humo y escuche unas voces ya sabía lo que venía y aunque no debí interferir con los acontecimientos ciertamente me entretendran sin embargo yo no sabía que mis acciones ya efectuaron los que pasaría con este evento.

Cuándo juegas ajedrez están el jugador blanco que avanzan de forma valiente hacia lo desconocido y el jugador negro quién analiza a su oponente las jugadas del oponente y espera el momento para el contrataque perfecto las manecillas del destino ya se movieron y esto sería un evento que Morado nunca olvidaría pues aquí conoceria la única persona el consideraría cómo fuerte un rival.


	3. El demonio se esconde en la nieve

**El demonio se esconde en la nieve**

Pov Morado

Ash: Morado eres tú.

Morado: Mostaza.

Ash: No me digas así.

Misty: Hey no cambies de tema eres muy grosero.

Morado: En especial para hablar con alguien que no tiene interés de hablar contigo.

De repente el centro Pokémon se llenó de humo y escuche unas voces ya sabía lo que venía y aunque no debí interferir con los acontecimientos ciertamente me entretedran sin embargo yo no sabía que mis acciones ya efectuaron los que pasaría con este evento.

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas.

James: Y más vale que teman.

Jessie:Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie¡Jessie!

James:¡James!

Jessie ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

Meowth:¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Jessie: Ahora no llevaremos a los Pokémon más fuertes y raros.

Enfermera Joy: En el centro Pokémon solo hay Pokémon heridos y débiles.

Rápidamente saque a Charmander.

Morado: Charmander lanzallamas en Meowth.

El obedeció y quemó a Meowth

Meowth:hay mí madre, quiero a mí mamá.

Morado: Pokeball ve.

La Pokeball se movió un par de veces para luego detenerse.

Sinceramente atrapé a Meowth con un solo motivo. Un Pokémon parlante me daría mucho dinero.

Arceus:No dijiste que ibas a dejar a esos tres libres para que ayudarán a Ash en el futuro.

Mentalmente le respondí.

Morado: Meowth en el anime solo en un elemento humorístico y sin relevancia.

James:Ese niño atrapó a Meowth.

Morado:Solo ignorenme y sigan con lo que están haciendo.

Ash:Morado enserio no vas a ser nada mientras ellos roban Pokémon de otras personas.

Morado:Si-rápidamente y sin la menor pizca de dudas respondí

Y me fui a una esquina para ver de lejos el combate de Ash va Team rocket.

Por alguna razón todos en la habitación no dejaban de mirarme.

Jessie: Devuelve a Meowth.

Morado:Charmander quemale el pelo.

Charmander disparo un lanzallamas a Jessie que uso de escudo humano a James.

James chamuscado : Maldito Bobo.

Morado: Ustedes son los idiotas aquí.

Misty:Morado no provoques a criminales peligrosos.

Ash:No esta es hora de luchar. Ya estás recuperado Pikachu.

El respondió con un pikapi y salto al campo de batalla.

Jessie: Ekans sal usa picotazo venenoso en el bobo arrogante.

Morado:Charmander usa tu cuerpo para cubrir los Artaques como haría un escudo humano.

Al final del choque por otra parte Charmander se había debilitado.

Morado:Regresa ni siquiera pudiste aguantar un ataque que decepción.

De repente Misty me aboteo y caí al piso.

Lo único que hice fue priorizar mí seguridad Jessie hizo lo mismo hace unos minuto.

Morado:Dawn no me abría golpeado a si- susurre desde el suelo.

Morado:Idiota ahora el sacrificio de Charmander fue inútil.

Misty:¿Cómo puedes tratar así a los Pokémon?

Morado: Es que es mí primer día.

Pero sinceramente hay una parte de mí que no considera a los Pokémon seres vivos como los humanos para mí Pokémon son juguetes supongo que vino de en una década entera de vida que pase jugando Pokémon.

Mientras discutía con Misty, Ash y Pikachu luchaban contra Jessie y Ekans.

Sonó una explosión de repente entraron más soldado del Team Rocket y un encapuchado con una máscara blanca.

De repente Jessie y Ash pararon su combate y ordenaron a sus Pokémon que se queden cerca de ellos.

Todos en centro Pokémon estaban paralizado de miedo.

Morado:Mostaza que está pasando aquí.

Ash: Morado que no sabes quién es el hombre de la máscara.

Morado:No ni idea.

Ash: Es Mask of Ice.

Morado: No, no me suena.

Arceus:Recuerda el manga.

Lo que Arceus no sabía es que no lei el manga.

Ash: Los reporteros siempre hablan de el.

Morado: Es una celebridad.

Ash:No.

Misty: Es criminal más buscado de por matar a su víctimas congelandolas.

Morado:Ese tipo- dije señalando al encapuchado.

Ash:Si el.

Mask of Ice:Tu te reto aun combate.

Su voz era un modificador de voz pero por alguna razón sentí algo en esa voz un profundo odio.

Morado:No puedo mí Pokémon se acaba de debilitar.

De todos mí Pokémon Charmander fue el único planeado y el único con el que había formado estrategias de batallas y tal vez un pequeño vinculo recordando mí primer encuentro con Charmander y lo usé de escudo humano.

Morado:Perdón Charmander le susurre a mí Pokémon en su Pokeball sin que nadie me escuchará.

Mask of Ice: Enfermera Joy cure a su Pokémon el y yo tendremos un combate.

Enfermera Joy:enseguida señor.

Le di mí Pokeball a la enfermera Joy.

Pasaron unos minutos todos estaban en un silencio aterrador.

Y empezar hablar para obtener respuestas y si es posible burlarme de Mask of Ice.

Morado:Hey por que te interesa un tener un combate con un desconocido sin méritos al Punto de que te problemas hacerlo.

Mask of Ice: ...

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Mask of Ice: ¿Que son los Pokémon para ti?

Morado: ...

No sabía que responder.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

Morado: ... Me harás algún daño después de que pierda el combate.

Mask of Ice: No tengo planeado eso pero si termino enojada de alguna forma tú serás mí saco de boxeo.

Morado:Arceus quién está detrás de la máscara.

Arceus:Eso sería darte demasiada información de más no soy ayudante soy un guardián mí deber es proteger al mundo de su persona. Pero si lo piensas bien ya obtuviste una pista de tu identidad.

La enfermera Joy vino corriendo medio en la mano una Pokeball y fue corriendo a esconderse detrás del mostrador.

Viendo detenidamente la situación los únicos que no estaban escondidos éramos yo, Ash, Misty y el Team Rocket.

Aún que si era único que no estaba temblando de miedo viendo de cerca vi que los soldados estaban temblando ellos le tenían a Mask of Ice.

Nos que damos mirándonos unos minutos y al mismo tiempo dijimos

Morado/Mask of Ice: Pokémon yo te elijo.

Charmander salto al campo primero y luego apareció su Pokémon un Abosmanow.

La diferencia de poderes era muy obvia a simple vista.

Morado:Charmander crea un incendio.

Misty:O no el planea incendiar el centro Pokémon para obtener la victoria.

El centro Pokémon se estaba incendiando cuanto escuche una pequeña risa.

Mask of Ice:Abosmanow granizo.

El granizo apagó el fuego.

Morado:Garra de Metal.

Mask of Ice: Mazazo.

Para los dos era obvio lo que pasaría en ese choque.

Pero lo que Mask of Ice no sabía es que era parte de mí plan.

Abosmanow ganó el choque pero rápidamente le ordene un lanzallamas que dio directo en Abosmanow con una ventaja de tipo X4.

Mask of Ice había olvidado que los tipos fuego resisten los ataques tipo planta y no caería de un solo golpe.

Morado: Charmander no pares el lanzallamas.

Mask of Ice: Rayo de hielo.

La fuerza del ataque era impresionante fue por medio del lanzallamas y golpeó a Charmander quién hacia fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

Morado:Me rindo Charmander ya no puede hacer más daño a Abosmanow y perderá en el siguiente ataque.

Mask of Ice: No puedes rendirte Abosmanow Rayo de Hielo- grito irradiando odio.

Morado: Charmander lanzallamas mientras giras- dije desesperado esperando crear el contraescudo del anime.

Que de manera épica funciono.

Mask of Ice: Nani.

La defensa funciono sorprendiendonos a todos e incluso a mi y a mí Pokémon.

Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

Morado: Lanzallamas a la iluminación.

La luces apagaron devolví a Charmander a la Pokeball y salí corriendo en la oscuridad las demas personas también aprovecharon para salir corriendo para diferentes partes del centro Pokémon, los soldados de Team Rocket no pudieron detener a tanta gente inocente.

Corrí así el bosque por la ruta 2.

Morado: Arceus como mis acciones desencadenan esto.

El no me respondió.

Vi estallar relámpagos por el techo del centro Pokémon y al Team Rocket despegar.

Supire de alivio la situación terminó.

O eso pensé.

Mask of Ice estaba enfrente mí adivino por donde me iba y por qué no aparecío por atrás mío.

Se acercó así mí mientras yo retrocedía y me tropecé.

Mask of Ice: En mucho tiempo esta es la primera vez que no ganó una batalla, esta es la primera vez que pasa sin perder y me deja un mal sabor de boca.

Salte a golpearlo en la cara pero me esquivo pero lo esquiva con facilidad y me da un doloroso rodillazo.

Retroceso sabiendo que no iba a ganar un combate físico.

Este tipo me tenía a su merced.

Mask of Ice: Por qué te huiste de esa forma te iba dejar libre después de eso pero me hiciste enojar así que antes de que te maté contesta esa pregunta.

Yo solo le escupí.

Mask of Ice saco devuelta a Abosmanow.

Mask of Ice:Frío Polar.

Cuando estaba cargando su ataque Charmander apareció.

Morado: Charmander huye si te quedas te matará a ti también.

Charmander me desobediencio y se paró de forma protectora frente a mí.

Mask of Ice: Frío Polar

Rápidamente me pongo entre el ataque y Charmander sin pensar.

El ataque iba a impactar en nosotros.


	4. ¡Arde Charmander!

**¡Arde Charmander!**

Pov Morado.

El frío polar fue directamente hacia nosotros yo me puse enfrente de Charmander sin embargo el salto y se colocó entre mí y el ataque.

El ataque dio directo en Charmander quién había quedado como una estatua de hielo.

Mask: Demasiado débil, acaba con esto Abosmanow frío polar en el idiota.

De repente de la estatua de Charmander empezó un gran fuego y hay estaba ante mí una luz hermosa.

Morado: Esa luz es...

Mask: La luz de la evolución.

Un recién evoluciónado Charmeleon salto hacia mí lleno de energía.

Según el profesor Oak cuando un Pokémon Evolucióna cura todas sus heridas.

Rápidamente pensé y ordene a Charmeleon.

Morado:Rápido Charmeleon lanzallamas al bosque Abosmanow puede apagar un pequeño incendio pero no un incendio forestal.

Todo el bosque fue incendiado con un poderoso lanzallamas en cuestión de segundos.

Mask:... Abosmanow Mazazo.

Morado: Esperarlo.

Abosmanow se acercaba a golpear pero Charmaleon salto en el último segundo y le dio un lanzallamas en la cara.

Morado: Garra de Metal.

Eso golpeó duro a Abosmanow quien cayó en el incendio la fuerza del recién evoluciónado Charmeleon y el entorno hostil le dan mucho daño.

Charmeleon y yo estábamos muy sincronizados.

Abosmanow estaba quemado y como era un Pokémon de ataque físico disminuyó la fuerza de sus ataques a la mitad.

Mask: No Abosmanow.

Morado: Charmeleon acaba no esto Lanzallamas en Mask of Ice.

Iba a impactar pero un Abosmanow con sus últimas energías se puso en medio y cayó debilitado.

Que suerte que él tiene una debilidad X4 al fuego o no hubiera ganado.

Mask of Ice guardo al Pokémon en su Pokeball mirando de cerca era un ultra ball.

Morado: Charmeleon Garra Dragón en Mask of Ice.

El ataque iba a impactar cuando.

Charmeleon tropezó mirando a su pie vi un ataque de hierba lazo.

Charmeleon se libero de el con un lanzallamas pero para entonces Mask of Ice se había ido.

Y quede solo con Charmaleon en medio de un bosque incendiandose en llamas.

Lo miré y dije.

Morado:Buen trabajo Charmeleon.

Nos abrazamos y antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de festejar su evolución.

Morado:Bueno Charmeleon ahora apaga la llamas.

Charmeleon: Charmeleon.

No entendí lo que me dijo pero estaba preocupado y yo personalmente no quiero ir a la cárcel por un incendio forestal hice lo que era más natural para mí.

Salí corriendo con Charmaleon negándole a aceptar la culpa no podía volver a cuidad verde decidí ir a cuidad plateada.

Salto de tiempo la mañana siguiente 204 diás para la liga Pokémon.

Estaba en medio del bosque a medio camino de cuidad Plateada.

En el anime Ash tardo 10 días fue bueno comprar ese mapa.

En la zona solo había Pokémon Carterpie, Pidgey y si tienes suerte un Bedrill el cual sin mega evolución no vale nada y como la keys stone son un objeto ultra raro todavía no es tiempo de atrapar a un Bedrill el cual es un Pokémon que se puede encontrar fácilmente en cualquier región.

No me moleste en atrapar nada.

Saque a mis Pokémon para comer tenía que presentarlos entre sí.

Morado: Salgan todos.

De las Pokeball salieron un Charmeleon rugiendo, un alegré  
Sandshrew, una Nindoran varicolor y Meowth parlante.

Morado: Bueno ya todos conocen a Charmeleon pero es buen momento para que se conozcan todos entre sí.

Meowth se acercó a mí iba a atacarme con sus garras furiosas pero Charmaleon lo detuvo y tumbó al suelo mientras lo sujetaba

Meowth: Liberarme de inmediato no quiero participar en batallas Pokémon.

Morado: No te entranare para batallar te entranare para cantar.

Todos mis Pokémon me miraron con la misma expresión aunque no sabía que significaba.

Salto de tiempo 20 días después 184 días para la liga Pokémon.

Había llegado a ciudad plateada sinceramente atrase está batalla mucho tiempo para que mis Pokémon entrarán en el nivel adecuado.

Me iba enfrentar al padre de un pervertido.

Aliste mis Pokémon y me preparé para ir al gimnasio.

Entre al gimnasio y toque la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y pude entrar hay estaba Flint sentado en una roca

Flint: Vienes por una batalla Pokémon pues que inicie ahora será 1vs1

Flint Saco a Golem y yo saqué a Charmeleon.

No quería revivir mí batalla con Giovanni.

Pero si lo que vi del anime es cierto este Golem no le llaga a los talones al de Giovanni.

Flint: Rodada.

Morado: Garra de Metal.

Flint se sorprendió por mí orden.

Y Golem sufrió dañ usar un nuevo movimiento

Morado: Puño dinámico.

Golem fue enviado hacia atrás y chocó con la pared se levantó pero respiraba con fuerza.

Flint:Usa terremoto.

Morado: Salta.

El entrenamiento había funcionado el salto de Charmeleon fue extremadamente alto.

Y se acercaba a Golem el próximo movimiento acabaría con todo.

Morado: Termina esto Charmeleon Garra Dragón.

Golem cayó debilitado.

Flint lo guardo en su Pokeball y se acercó a mí me entrego la medalla.

1 menos faltan 7.


	5. El viaje de Ash

**El viaje de Ash.**

**Pov Morado.**

196 días para la liga pokémon estaba por la ruta tres de camino al monte moon.

Vi un letrero ofensivo en el camino de Gary insultándome a mi y Ash.

"Morado y Mostaza apresúrense que no me alcanzan" Firma Gary.

Dos años en el mundo Pokémon y lo únicos que logros que tengo son un apodo para Ash y ser perseguido por un asesino serial.

Bueno recordé una frase de un anime que no me acuerdo el nombre "Tienes que molestar a alguien siempre que puedas".

Decidí modificar el letrero de Gary y poner otro letrero.

-Toma eso pierde ligas.-Dije terminando y empezando a reírme solo.

-De hecho mientras estabas fuera Ash del anime en tu mundo gano la liga alola.-Dijo Arceus sorprendiéndome.

-Nani,es verdad después de 20 años al fin ese idiota al final gana algo.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte vídeos de la liga alola.-Ofreció Arceus.

Yo asentí tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Por cierto salio otra generación de Pokémon.

* * *

**Pov Ash.**

193 días para la liga Pokémon.

Yo y mis nuevos amigos estábamos de camino a Cuidad Celeste. Con mi fiel Pikachu en mi hombro.

Hey Ash mira aquí- Hablo Misty.

Era un letrero con una parte estaba borrada tapada por un marcador verde la parte visible decía.

"Mostaza apresúrense que no me alcanzan" firma Gary.

-Ese Gary ya vera que soy un mejor maestro Pokémon que el.-Exclame al aire.

-¿Mostaza?-Dijo Misty.

-Es un apodo mio que me decían en pueblo paleta.

-Pero quien fue el borro parte del letrero de Gary.- Hablo Brock

-El que escribió ese letrero.

"Hola Mostaza escuche unos feos rumores de ti pero no creo que sean verdad, escuche que eras tan débil que líder de gimnasio te regalo una medalla"

-Bueno en si es verdad eso fue lo que paso- dijo Misty.

-igual no es tan malo.- Dijo Brock

-Entonces sigan leyendo.

"También escuche que viajas con un super pervertido que acosa a las enfermera joy y oficiales jenny y una pelirroja gritona con problemas de actitud y mal control de la ira"

-Super pervertido.

-Problemas de actitud.

"Te deseo un buen viaje aun que con tu suerte de seguro te estarás cayendo a un pozo" firma Morado.

-Gary, Morado cuando los encuentre.

-Acierto ya que salio el tema Tu, Gary,Morado y esa chica Miyuki fueron los elegidos este año por el profesor Oak para tener la Pokedex.

-Si poner no aprovechas y nos cuentas de ellos.

-Bueno.-Y con orgullo empece a hablar.- Gary es mi mayor rival y el más cercano a mi un amigo de la infancia ambos juramos enfrentarnos algún día en la liga Pokémon. Gary arrogante y se cree que mejor que yo pero tiene un talento nato, es el nieto de profesor Oak y su padre fue un gran entrenador Pokémon. La gente de pueblo lo apoya ya que cree que el mejor oportunidad tiene del grupo en la liga Pokémon y la mayoría de las chicas de mi escuela se peleaban por el.

-Que envidia tengo en este momento- Dijo Brock arrodillado en el piso y con los ojos llorosos.

-Tu solo piensa en las chicas Brock, tal vez el comentario de super pervertido no este muy lejos de la realidad.

-Después esta Miyuki ella era la mejor de clases en la escuela Pokémon siempre saca notas perfectas. Es muy simpática y sociable muy servicial ella nunca duda en ayudar a otros. Y todos los chicos de la escuela se peleaban por ella excepto Gary, Morado y yo, pero siempre pensé que ella sentía que tenia algo que probar.

-En otras palabras no eres cercano a ella.- Hablo Misty.

-Si del grupo de la pokedex solo soy cercano a Gary.

-Y Morado que hay de el ¿tiene hermana guapa?- Dijo Brock

-No Morado es huérfano llego a pueblo paleta a se dos años.

-Que lastima.

-Sigue hablando y cuenta más de el.

-El es inusual. La primera vez que lo vi medio una pata en la bolas y salio corriendo.

-Pika pi.-Pikachu se estaba riendo de mi.

-En pueblo paleta el siempre esta solo y evitaba hablar con las personas y se peleaba seguido con Miyuki y solo era cercano al Profesor Oak, no se esforzaba en clases y faltaba seguido, también sentía tristeza en el como si hubiera algo que no lo dejaba ser feliz. El es extremadamente indiferente si había un problema el lo ignoraba y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-Eso explica su actitud en centro pokémon en el incidente con Mask of Ice.

-Mask of Ice el asesino serial el màs buscado de Kanto se encontraron con el.-Dijo brock preocupado.

\- Si apareció en el centro pokemon y tomo a todos de rehenes para desafiar a Morado a una batalla Pokémon.

-¿Y cómo termino?

-Morado primero uso tácticas peligrosas intento incendiar el centro pokémon para ganar.

-Fue realmente egoísta pero su oponente era un asesino serial.- Dijo Misty.-Yo no podría moverme en su lugar.

-Luego se escapo y Mask of Ice lo siguió. Vimos un incendio forestal y asumimos que estaba muerto.

-Luego Ash llamo al profesor Oak y descubrió que Morado estaba vivo y le había ganado a Mask of Ice pero el huyo.

-El venció a Mask of Ice debe ser muy fuerte.

-Solo pensar en eso me da rabia.-Dije apretando mis puños con fuerza.-Pude ayudar a todos volver la situación mejor pero tenia demasiado miedo para actuar ni siquiera confiaba en Pikachu suficiente no creía que podía ganar.

Misty decidió cambiar de tema rápido.

-Hablando de ello Brock tu eras un líder de gimnasio no te enfrentaste a ellos.

-Si ahora me acuerdo el primero en llegar fue Gary el y su Squirtle vencieron a mi Geodude y luego empato con mi Onix como a Gary aun le sobraba un Pokémon el gano un par de días después vino Miyuki con su recién evolucionado Ivysuar quien estaba realmente bien cuidado, ellas me vencieron con facilidad. Pero a Morado nunca lo encontré. Sin embargo lo Pokémon de mi padre están en muy mala forma y el los evoluciono antes de tiempo por lo que debe ser una victoria fácil para el.

Seguimos caminado y en un par de horas nos encontramos con Miyuki a quien desafié a una batalla Pokémon.

-La batalla sera de 3 rondas el mejor de 2 gana y yo seré el arbitro.-Exclamo Brock

-Ve Buterfree.

-Ponyta a la batalla.

-Buterfree polvo sueño.

-Carga directo con nitrocarga.

El ataque dio directo en Buterfree quien sufrió mucho daño por la ventaja de tipo.

-Cuando envuelta de fuego a Ponyta no le afectan los ataques de polvo y dejaste expuesto a Buterfree.-Dijo Miyuki.

-Buterfree doble equipo.

-Ponyta detecta el Buterfree que vuele a cenizas y lanzallamas.

-Nani.

El ataque dio en Buterfree.

-Buterfree ya no puede pelear la primera ronda es para miyuki.

Ambos le agradecimos a nuestros pokemon por su esfuerzo y lo metimos en su Pokeball.

-Esa táctica para vencer el doble equipo fue buena.

-Entrene a mis Pokémon para no perder ante ese tipos de ataque evasivos.

-Bien entonces prepárate por que mi próximo pokemon es especialista en la fuerza bruta.

-Ve Pikachu.

-Pikachu.

-Viéndolo de cerca Pikachu es muy lindo.-Dijo Miyuki y Pikachu se sonrojo ante eso.

-Ve Pidgeotto.

-Tambien tienes un Pidgeotto.

-Desde que era un Pidgey el fue mi primera captura.

-Un dato interesante es que ese pokémon a pesar de ser muy normal es muy popular en los entrenadores de Kanto.

-Me acuerdo en la escuela Pokémon quería tener un majestuoso Pidgeot y este pokémon algún día lo sera.

-Si a ti y ami nos gustaban mientras Gary y Morado preferían a otras aves nacionales.

-Ese sujeto estaba tan feliz por que tenías que mencionarlo.- Dijo Miyuki

-A cierto Morado y Miyuki eran muy opuestos ellos siempre peleaban por todo desde el día en que se conocieron, son rivales como Gary y yo- Les explique a Misty y a Brock

-El es demasiado débil para que lo llame un rival.

-Pero venció a Mask of Ice.- Le dije.

-Debe ser una mentira sigamos la batalla.

-Pikachu atactrueno.

-Elevate para esquivar.

Pidgeotto no pudo esquivar.

-Pikachu Electrotela.

-Usa vendaval para defenderte.

-Pikachu fuerte, fuerte , más fuerte.

-Nani.-Dijo Miyuki sin entenderme pero yo confiaba en Pikachu el me entendería

El ataque impacto en Pidgeotto enredándolo.

-Ahora Pikachu trueno.

-Pidgeotto no puede seguir luchando la segunda ronda es para Ash.

-Bueno el ultimo Pokémon decidirá la batalla.

-Sal Ivysaur

-Pidgeotto Ve.

De repente los dos pokémon cayeron al suelo sin ningún tipo de explicación la vegetación del área empezó a pudrirse y lo arboles era negro puro y cielo se puso gris.

Revisamos nuestras Pokeball y los pokémon de allí adentro también estaban debilitados sin razón.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí grite al aire?

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo Preview**

Autor:Todo Kanto esta en ruinas y solo culpa de un solo hombre.

Morado:¿Quién?

Autor:Tu,descubre como morado la arruino en grande para todos en el próximo capitulo de _**Pokémon Antisocial Hero VOL.1 Mask of Ice : Los despojos de Mew parte 1**_

* * *

**Extra** 1

Morado:el autor hizo un nuevo fic, con esto se va a olvidar de mi y podre una vida tranquila.

Autor:No contaría con eso Morado todavía hay desgracias programadas en tu futuro.

Morado:Enserio no basto ser perseguido por un asesino que me odia mortalmente por razones que no entiendo.

Autor: No.

Tenma Uzumaki: Un momento autor cuando del avión del que me tiraste renacerán más persona.

Autor: No toda tu familia esta muerta superarlo niño, pero como Tenma acaba de anunciar si habrá más fic de oc reencarnando. y el siguiente OC ese sujeto que renacerá en YU-GI-OH luego de terminar con el VOL1 de la historia la de Morado.

?:Autor existe la banlist al mundo al que voy.

El autor le entrego una carta.

?:Con esto seré un protagonista OP.

Seto Kaiba: Yo no estoy seguro de eso.

?:Autor por que me reencarnas en un mundo donde existe Seto Kaiba.

Autor:Tengo planes para ti Yu... pero sin bromas ninguno de ustedes tres sera op y uno de ustedes ya tiene su muerte confirmada al final de su historia.

Morado/Tenma/?: Nani.

* * *

**Anuncios**

**Como acaban deber en el corto se dos historias nuevas**

**Inazuma Eleven:Viento ****Celestial Vol1.**

**Un OC reencarna en Inazuma Eleven (en la linea ares) con las habilidades de Matsukase Temna.**

**Autor:Esta historia ya esta disponible de ****ver.**

**Morado:Pudiste darme alguna habilidad especial a mi también.**

**Autor:No Morado confórmate con... bueno ahora que lo pienso no te a pasado nada bueno todavía pero buena suerte.**

**Tambien anunciado un fanfic de Yugioh sin nombre.**

**La idea ya esta hecha pero no puedo decir su nombre para evitar que me roben la historia ya lo delata, pero no tendrá VOL1 en el nombre.**

**aun no elijo nombre para el prota pero empezara con yu. Esta historia sera no ocurrirá en un mundo establecido de alguna serie decir más es spoiler continuemos.**

* * *

**Reviews **

**Honestamente ya me estaba dando la idea de que este fanfic no fuera popular pero en se momento llegaron los reviews. Antes de comenzar digo que respondo todas la preguntas y acepto criticas también puedo hacer responder a los personajes si así lo desean.**

**Verde-Chan**

**¿Qué pokémon atrapara Morado en el futuro?**

**Sinceramente aun no lo tengo bien planeado pero están confirmados 2 pokémon Scyther y Aerodactyl. sin embargo no se si los atrapara en el vol1. ya tengo la trama para el capitulo de Aerodactyl solo tengo decidir en que parte merterla sin embargo Morado no es lo suficiente mente bueno en este momento para atrapar a ese Pokémon pero no sera el Aerodactyl del anime.**

**En cuanto a Scyther e pensando en el para hacerlo pelear contra un Pokémon en especifico el cual seria spoiler mencionar pero sera la liga Pokémon. Donde lo atrapa ni yo lo se.**

**Soulbouner**

**¿Morado hará Yaoi con Ash?**

**No, Morado no hará Yaoi con Ash, la personalidad sexual de morado todavía no a nacido tiene que evolucionar como personaje primero en este punto como esta es incapaz de de tener relaciones serias pero el yaoi no esta descartado solo es muy improbable pero si lo desean con fuerza en los comentarios tal vez así sea.**

**¿Sus otros Pokémon tendrá màs protagonismo?**

**Uno de sus otros pokémon tiene una escena importante en el próximo capitulo y Meowht protagonizara un capitulo a finales de este volumen.**

**¿Cuál es la relación de Mask of Ice con el team Rocket?**

**Para cumplir su meta Mask of Ice permanece en el Team Rocket.**

**¿Cuánto durara este fic?**

**El vol.1 tendrá 13 y 20 capítulos las cosas que no entren iran el vol.2**


	6. Los despojos de Mew - Parte 1

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, tarde más de lo usual en actualizar mis historias pero se debe a que este capitulo a sido muy importante de hacer e ****influirá**** en todo el futuro de este fanfic en ****general, tarde mucho ****también**** por decidir que partes meter en este capitulo y cual en la parte 2 trabaje ****demás**** deseando que salga lo mejor posible incluso tuve que eligir entre 7 finales distintos para los episodios de los cuales deseche 4. Revelare lo que no ****metí**** en la notas de capitulo del futuro pero hasta entonces no dejare notas de autor(al final de los episodios) ni hablare de los finales alternativos para no disminuir el impacto de esta historia. Sin más que decir disfruten del capitulo.**

_**Los despojos de Mew - Parte 1**_

**Pov Ash**

Ash y el resto corrieron y llevaron a sus Pokémon al centro Pokémon más cercano.  
El centro Pokémon estaba lleno de Pokémon.

Pero que paso aquí - Grito Ash desesperado.

Usted es Ash Ketchup esta recibiendo una llamada - Hablo la enfermera Joy estresada y apurada.

Ash y compania fueron y se encontraron en la pantalla con un Profesor Oak con expresión inusualmente seria.

Ash asumo que es estas al tanto de la situación actual -

Si los Pokémon esta debilitados sin razón en este centro Pokémon.

Eso no esta pasando solo en el centro esta pasando en toda la región de Kanto no solo eso hay algunas partes de Johto afectadas.

¿Pero que le esta pasando a los Pokémon? - dijo Ash casi gritando.

A pesar del cambio de color están físicamente bien, sin embargo parece que los Pokémon estan pasando por una depresión severa- dijo Oak informando a todos la situación.- Por eso necesito que vallan al monte moon, sea lo que sea que paso aquí es originado por la situación en monte moon.

¿Por que el Monte Moon? - pregunto Miyuki

Según nuestro radares una gran honda de energía expansiva salio de allí hace una hora según los escaneres del Centro Pokémon hay partículas de esa energía en el interior de los Pokémon.

Vamos -

Esperen hay más saben que yo puedo saber su ubicación rastreandolos por la Pokédex, verdad- ellos asistieron. -Pues según el rastreador Morado esta en ese lugar desde hace un par de horas en el Monte Moon por favor verifiquen como esta-

¿Entonces porque no lo llamas? - Hablo Misty.

La pokédex no funciona de teléfono -

**Pov Morado unas horas antes**

Llegue al Monte Moon para atrapar a un Pokémon en específico. Un Crobat.

Según mí pequeño esfuerzo de en la escuela Pokémon, los Crobat viven en las manadas más grande de Zubat.

Para decirlo simplemente el tamaño las manadas de Zubat aumenta con el tamaño de la caverna o sitio a oscuras que habitan.

Y en este momento estoy en el nido de Zubat más grande del planeta. Los Zubat son solo conseguibles en Kanto fuera de Kanto son Pokémon raros

Mis compañeros en la escuela Pokémon se pasaban estudiando por igual el habitad de los distintos Pokémon mientras ellos desperdiciaban su tiempo como estúpidos estudiando algo completamente inútil yo hacía una investigación más profunda pero de menor cantidad de especies.

No perdería mi tiempo estudiando a los Ratata que no pensaría atrapar.

Estas siendo muy soberbio y narcisista para ser el segundo peor estudiante de tu clase - Hablo Arceus en mí cabeza.

Esta soberbia salvara al futuro - Conteste. - un esfuerzo promedio con dirección supera al esfuerzo sin planificación, mis planes superaran el esfuerzo de todos en la liga Pokémon.

Así que devuelta elijes el camino fácil, sin embargo no puedo decir que sea equivocado - Arceus se detuvo por un momento pareciendo pensar por un momento antes de continuar. - Pero porque tratas a si tu excompañeros los humanos normalmente hacen amistad entre compañeros con facilidad y apesar de que ellos son amables contigo puedes ser muy cortante.

Los compañeros de clase no son compañeros de verdad no se eligen son impuestos por la sociedad y el destino aceptarlos fácilmente es de idiotas llegar a confiar en alguien solo por ser compañeros ...no otra vez -

Seguí a llendo hacia la parte más oscura del monte moon.

Había un gran grupo de Zubat segui mirando lentamente encontre un Golbat pero no era lo que estaba buscando.

Seguí y allí lo vi eran tres Crobat. Con eso puedo quedarme con el más fuerte de ellos y usar los otros dos para intercambio.

Rápidamente saque a mis tres Pokémon ellos ya tenían instrucciones y saltaron atacar a los Crobat sin darles tiempo al reaccionar.

Charmeleon, Nindoran y Sandshrew saltaron a la acción.

Los Zubat rápidamente huyeron y los Crobat quedaron solo.

Los tres recibieron el primer ataque pero se recuperaron y vinieron a contracar con Veneno X.

Charmeleon crea un muro con lanzallamas, Nindoran, Sandshrew roca afilada a las 10:00 en punto -

Los Crobat atacaron con Ala de Acero cuando vi la hora de derrotar al primero.

Charmeleon recibe el ataque luego sujetalo y lanzallamas a maxima potencia sin parar-

Mientras Crobat sufría sabia que no tardaría en debilitarse su especie tiene poca defensa y mucha debilidad.

Mi forma de combate puede ser considerada cruel ya que lástima a mí rival sin darle oportunidad y no lo deja recuperarse del dolor.

Recorde el anime de Pokémon cuando un Pokémon esta debil y luchando para estar de pie el rival generalmente no hace nada y le da oportunidad de levantarse yo no soy tan compresivo y me aseguraré de que todos pierdan contra mí en su primer error.

Dicho esto lanze mí Pokeball hacia un Crobat que ya no se podía levantarse y según la instrucciónes de antes de la pelea Charmeleon golpeo con su cola Pokeball hacía mí y rápidamente salto hacia el segundo Crobat con Garra de Metal.

Mientras Charmeleon y Sandshrew retenían a uno de ellos Nindoran la tenía difícil contra el otro Crobat quien ya se había acostumbrado a esquivar su roca afilada que era el único ataque superefectivo disponible se lo había enseñado a el y Sandshrew y fue muy útil en esta batalla nos dio oportunidad contra 2 Pokémon evoluciónados en su etapa final.

Si puedo Nindoran puede retener a Crobat en lo que Charmeleon y Sandshrew se encargan del otro los abre atrapado a los tres y en el peor de los casos solo uno escaparía sin titubear lanze mí segunda Pokeball y dio en el blanco.

Recibí la segunda Pokeball, en ese momento Crobat había tirado a Nindoran contra la pared causándole un daño masivo.

Cuando intento escapar el último Crobat se vio acorralado de ambos lado no podía escapar.

Cuando iban a atacar.

Nindoran - Se levanto del piso ella quería pelear solo contra Crobat sola sabiendo que lo atraparia de todas formas acenti con la cabeza dándole señal de pelear a su gusto.

Nindoran.- empezó a brillar.

Esa es la luz de la evolución- Lo que dije era obvio pero me había emocionado lo cual es raro en mí.

Nindoran se había recuperado de su heridas y evoluciono en Nindorina.

Ella salto y ataco con un nuevo ataque recien aprendido Doble Patada y acabo al último Crobat con un poder oculto de tipo eléctrico.

Lanze la Pokeball y con este ya eran tres - dije queriendo sonar lo más presumido posible.

Cuando ya estaba de irme de ese oloroso lugar, refunfuñe - sin humanos los Pokémon no limpian su propia mierda.

Solo para recibir tres miradas de mís Pokémon.- Quiero decir felicidades por evolucionar Nindorina y unos de estos tres sera su compañero de batalla los otros dos serán usados para intercambio para más compañeros.

Si los usaba bien en el mercado de cambio podría conseguir Pokémon de otras regiones.

Crobat era de rango C en esta región pero era un Pokémon raro en otra región.

Un ejemplo de esto es Ratata no tiene valor en Kanto pero vale un Fleching en Kalos.

Analizando las tres Pokeball separo una de las demás la que tiene los mejores ataques y más cantidad, la marco para no confundirla en el futuro, conservaría a Crobat derrotado por Nindorina.

Unos minutos más mientras salia del monte moon ignorando a los cleafairy, que puedo decir salteando unas pocas excepciones no me gusta para nada el tipo hada.  
Además cuando entre al Mundo Pokémon descubrí que esto no era como en los videojuegos de atrapalos todo mí comisión de entrenador Pokémon disminuye por la cantidad de Pokémon que atrapo y que son enviados al rancho.

Un entrenador que era considerado novato ante la sociedad no podía atrapar más de diez Pokémon y no sería capaz de mantenerlo.

Tendría que esperar a que vean mí futura buena actuación en la liga Pokémon para que aumenten mis beneficios.

Aun que tenía planeado atrapar hasta 20 especies distintas nativas de esta región si tengo oportunidad.

Sin embargo para eso tendría robar para comer lo cual tenía permitido por Arceus justifico que para poder defender al mundo tenía que tener un poder suficiente lo cual se limitaría mucho con diez Pokémon.

Igual cuando gane la liga me dejaran atrapar a Pokémon de forma ilimitada e indiscriminada.

Los beneficios de ser el mejor supongo.  
El mundo siempre apoya a más fuerte o al mejor y yo lo iba a aprovechar.

Hey Jessie es el idiota que atrapo a Meowth -

Si devuelvelo robar Pokémon de otra personas esta mal - argumento Jessie solo para recibir unos ojos en blanco de mí parte.

No puedo esta en el rancho del profesor Oak -

¿ Qué esta haciendo allí ? -

Aprendiendo a cantar -

**Pov Profesor Oak**

**El profesor Oak unos días atrás, en ese entonces 200 para la liga Pokémon.**

Morado le había enviado a un sorprendente Pokémon un Meowth parlante.

Morado me dejo estudiarlo a cambio de que le diera clases de canto. Y yo de niño quería ser cantante acepte con pasión.  
No sabía que esto es lo que resultaría de hablar de adolescencia con un niño con problemas resultaría tan bien.

La cucharacha ya no puede caminar - Cantaba Meowth y el profesor Oak lo pauso golpeó con una batuta.

Tenías que cantar esa estrofa en Do menor -

**Quedan 100 diás para Kanto tiene Talento.**

**Pov de Morado**

**196 días para la liga Pokémon.**

De todas formas que estan haciendo aquí sin recordar lo que hicieron en el Anime.

Estamos - hablo James pero bruscamente lo interrumpí.

Como sea no tiene que explicar Charmeleon mandalos a volar con Lanzallamas -

Por coincidencia del destino su despege choco con una estaladita que cayo al suelo y por algo extraño lo rompio.

Caí varios metros y estuve dormido un rato cuando desperté mis tres Pokémon estaban cuidandome.

Estaba en una habitación de cristal y frente a mí flotaba un gris Mew muy débil pensaba en atraparlo cuando apareció un signo de prohibido enfrente de Mew de color gris.

Lo ignore agarrando una Pokeball planeando iniciar el combate cuando.  
Un dolor eléctrico golpeo todo mí cuerpo.

Ahh -

Tienes Prohibido atrapar legendarios - hablo la estúpida voz del maldito Arceus. - En este mundo solo hay uno de cada legendario y si no cumple su función puede causar un gran desequilibrio natural y posteriormente el fin del mundo

No me importa- literalmente no iba perder la oportunidad de atrapar a un Mew Varicolor y ahora que se único en el mundo, mientras me estiraba hacía una Pokeball vacía.

Ahh - Arceus volvió golpearme con un rayo y caí al piso de cara, mis Pokémon me miraban raro ellos no podían ver a Arceus.

Bien me rindo no intentare capturarlo. - dije en mente una mentira por omisión.

Mew lindo, amigo , compadre quieres unirte a mí equipo por tu propia voluntad -

Ahh - un tercer rayo me golpe y cai de nuevo en fauces al suelo.

Realmente te odio Arceus - Dije sin energías.

Lo siento humano no puedes capturarme yo... me estoy muriendo - Hablo Mew con la voz apagada.

Pero ¿cómo paso esto? -

Fue Mask of Ice - dijo Mew como si fuera una gran revelación y yo puse mí ojos en blanco y dije - el devuelta.

Pero como pudiste perder ante un debilucho como Mask of Ice yo que soy un entrenador novato superdotado le gane -

Mí poder esta fraccionado en tres ruinas antiguas escondidas en la región de Kanto esta es la primera Mask of Ice estuvo aquí y se llevo una parte de mí, la piedra de la alegría.

¿La piedra de la alegría? - dije en forma de pregunta con curiosidad.

Mí cuerpo se fracciono en tres piedras y se escondió por alrededores de esta región.

Son la piedra de la alegría, la piedra de los deseos y la piedra del ADN para ser más precisos - Continuo Arceus.

Sin la piedra de alegría los Pokémon en que están en esta región recibiran una depresión severa y cambiaran de color usando mis últimas energías puedo negar ese efecto -

Pero tu tienes que hacer algo Mask of Ice seguirá tomando las piedras los efectos serán cada vez peores esas piedras son la columna vertebral de toda esta región - Hablo Mew preocupado.

Por que no pudiste evitar que la tomara si era tan importante, no me digas te dejo dormido cuando uso polvo sueño -

No, no fue eso - gimió sonrojada.

Al estar dentro de las piedras Mew fue sellada solo puede salir durante unos momentos cuando se rompe el sello.

Por eso esto depende de ti, tienes que vencer a Mask of Ice y regresar la piedras a su lugar así nacerá un segundo Mew y cumplirá mi lugar.

Pero si fallas los Pokémon en todo el mundo morirán ese el resultado de perder la tres piedras - dijo Arceus.

Ya que están aquí tienes alguna información sobre Mask of Ice donde es su paradero.

No se -

No puedo decirlo, es contra las reglas -

Las reglas de Arceus no puedo recibir demasiada ayuda de el por que fui convocado por el.

Sin embargo debloquaras un nuevo poder que usaras en una batalla completa contra el que definira el destino del mundo -

Mew es muy pronto para que se entere de la profecía- Hablo Arceus intentado cortar a Mew.

Ignoremolos a el intenta salvar al mundo mientras hace las cosas más difíciles para su anti héroe - Hable sin una pizca de mentira en mi ser.

Todo tiene un motivo - Sin sonar nada convincente hablo Arceus

Ya me harte le diré para resumir la profecía en pocos versos el elegido de la flama oscura debe pelear contra el elegido del hielo desesperante esa es una de las múltiples leyendas sobre el destino de este mundo-

Osea tu y Mask of Ice -

Tu y Mask of Ice estan destinados a chocar entre si por el resto de sus vidas -

Espera entonces resulta que Mask of Ice es ese sujeto es realmente el esta aquí en el mundo Pokémon - hable con pánico en mí voz.

Al igual que ti Mask of Ice no recuerda el último día de su vida de hecho el no recuerda nada de su vida general, renació en este mundo sin recuerdos y antes de que preguntes no no tienes tres años el tiempo transcure de forma más rápido en este mundo -

Pero es realmente el - dije temblando

Si - Hablo la voz clara y seria de Arceus retumbo en toda mí cabeza y empecé a recordar mi desesperante pasado.  
Flashback.

Morado en su vida anterior no se llama Morado su nombre era Scott Helljay.

A sus 10 años de edad.

El era una persona promedio y normal hasta ese día.

Ese día fue el último día donde había confiado en alguien.

Tu porque lo hiciste - Llora mientras la lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Viendo un gran incendio que había consumido su casa por completo.  
Quemándose por completo junto con su familia quienes se habían convertido en cenizas

Tu no lo entenderías- dijo la persona, pero irónicamente no soy capaz de acordarme del rostro de esa persona o detalles sobre el o ella estaba shockeado y traumado solo recordaba una pocas cosas de el era mí compañero de clase y me hice amigo de el.

La persona fue caminando hacia las llamas y consumida por el fuego.

Scott fue posteriormente culpado por una mala gestión policíal, quedo libre por ser menor de la edad castigable pero la sociedad lo culpo de ese hecho todos lo miran como si fuera el asesino de sus propios padres e incluso aunque el no los haya matado el llevo al asesino a sus vidas.

El empezó a aislarse del mundo e ignorar a todo lo que lo rodea. El no pudo escapar de sus sentimientos.

Fin del Flashback.

No puede ser, no puede estar pasando no devuelta, Ahh - Grite con todas mis fuerzas, mis gritos retumbaron como un gran eco por toda la montaña.


	7. Los despojos de Mew - Parte 2

**Hola a todos como estuvieron, en fin a aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior que por circunstancias de la vida se atraso muchos meses. En fin aquí la emocionante parte 2 **

_**Los despojos de Mew - Parte 2 Nada para el Ganador**_

**Pov Ash 196 días para la liga pokemon.**

Entramos en el Monte Moon, en un caso normal me hubiera tomado unos minutos para admirar su paisaje rocoso y lleno de moho en paredes sin luz.

Esta oscuro probablemente Morado uso a su Charmeleon para iluminar la cueva, si estuviera bien sacaría a mi Ponyta ahora- Exclamo Miyuki.

Seguimos caminando y encontramos muchos Zubat derribados.

Pokeball ve.-El pokémon entro con facilidad Brock atrapo un nuevo Pokémon.

Buena idea yo también aprovechare para atrapar uno, lance una pokeball y Zubat fue capturado.

No quieren uno Misty, Miyuki-

Prefiero gastar mi dinero en mantener Pokémon de tipo Agua-

No prefiero dejar abiertas mis opciones por el momento.-

Ahhhh.-

Escuchamos a Morado gritar y seguimos hacia abajo. Todos estábamos nervioso excepto...

Excelente ya sabemos donde esta.-Miyuki quien sonrió.

Eso es demasiado optimismo.-Hablo Misty frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno por lo poco que sabemos esto pudo haber sido culpa de Morado-

Ash de todos aquí tu eres el que lo conoce mejor, Morado es capaz de hacer esto.-Pregunto Brock.

Pues bueno-Quería decir que no pero muy en fondo sabia que el era capaz de esto.-No importa descubriremos la causa más tarde.

Corrí por la cueva sin ver hacía delante y caí en un pozo.

* * *

**Pov Morado**

Estaba arrodillado en el piso y en mi soledad sufriendo e haberme enterado que mi peor enemigo había renacido aquí también en el mundo Pokémon. Ese sujeto arruino mi vida en el mundo normal y quiere arruinar mi segunda vida, lo peor es que mi mente no me deja acordarme de su cara ni casi nada sobre el, ni siquiera se si es hombre o mujer. Cuando fui interrumpido por Arceus.-Morado se que esto fue un gran shock para ti pero el tiempo de Mew es limitado, así que primero deberías dejar de temblar.- Y no pude escucharlo.

Arceus esto es malo si el elegido no puede hablar conmigo de esta forma y no podre darle las ubicaciones de las otras piedras y Kanto sera destruido.-Escuche decir a Mew pero no me importo.

No sabía que su reacción iba a ser tan mala pero tenemos que animarlo.-

Déjenme solo.-Hable de forma oscura y con ira -Ustedes son solo problemas, Arceus si pudiste reencarnarme porque no lo hiciste en algún mundo sin otros humanos.

Tranquilízate Morado tal vez todo se ve oscuro pero todavía puedes ponerte de pie.-

Cállate hipócrita tu solo quieres que salve tu mundo.- Dije y luego le grite-¡Yo no salvare a Kanto!¡Yo nunca salvare a nadie!¡Y si el mundo muere porque no hago nada no me importa!¡Y si Mask of Ice completa su plan el mundo sería mejor con menos personas que podrían atacarme!

Me levante y me prepare para irme ya había renunciado a salvar el mundo, mientras yo no fuera el que lo destruya no sera culpa mía.

Y cuando me dispuse a salir de la cueva Ash cayo encima mio. En forma de escena Yaoi con una mano dentro de mi remera y otra en mi entrepierna. Y yo realmente odio que me toques

Idiota sal de encima mio-Lo paté con mucha fuerza en el estomago para que saliera de encima, pero el entrenador ni se inmuta y sale solo de encima.

Morado sabes algo de la situación actual los pokemon están en peligro.-

Eso se arreglara solo en unas pocas horas.-Recordé que Mew se suicidaría para volver a la normalidad la situación en unos pocos meses su sacrificio sera inútil y todos los pokemon en esta región morirán para entonces ya me habré ido de esta región la única duda era a que región me iría hasta las peores regiones tiene un buen pokemon que quiero atrapar supongo que lo pensare luego.

Hey ese un Pokémon que nunca antes había- Dijo Ash señalando a Mew, ya que era el único humano que podía a Arceus Ash no lo vio y Ash lo escaneo con su Pokedex.

Pokémon nunca antes avistado Rango Z.-Hablo la metalizada voz de la pokedex de Ash y me recordó que escanear a Mew con la Pokedex me daría una fortuna de oro saque mi Pokedex, escañe a Mew y sonreía mientras los Pokedolares se apilaban en mi cuenta bancaria.

Hey humano de la gorra tienes que ayudarme convence a Morado de ayudarme los Pokémon dependen de eso-

Un Pokémon parlante como tu Meowth.-

Solo ignóralo el es como una persona que dice que se esfuerza y luego duerme en el trabajo- Mew pudo haber detenido a Mask of Ice si lo hubiera intentado.-El no vale la pena ni nuestro tiempo.

Morado si el destino de los Pokémon esta en riesgo lo menos que podemos hacer es escucharlo.-

Ya lo hice y me voy diviértete salvando al mundo_ **héroe.-**_ Dije mientras seguía mi camino y lo llamaba Héroe mientras me iba de la forma más despectiva posible y con exceso de desdén.

Bueno Morado no nos podemos entender con las palabras entonces tendremos que hacerlo como lo hacen los entrenadores Pokémon en una batalla Pokémon.- Dijo levantando a su Pokeball mientra su Pikachu se volvía amarillo y con mirada desafiante.

Suena entretenido acepto.- Y luego Grite.- Arceus crea un gran estadio.- Grite con todas mis fuerzas hacia el invisible Arceus.

Tienes suerte de que hago esto solo para motivarte.- Sabiendo de mala gana que era su única esperanza.

Arceus nos llevo a mi y Ash aun gran estadio de tamaño liga pokemon con todo el campo plateado y grande completamente vació.

Morado donde estamos.-

Ignora eso Mostaza este lugar es seguro.-

No me llame así.-

La batalla sera un uno contra 3 vs 3 y yo elijo a Nindoran.- Pensando un poco en la situación Charmeleon era el más poderoso de mi equipo sin embargo Nindoran tenía ventaja de tipo ante Pikachu y Ash seguro eligiera a Pikachu sin pensarlo 2 veces y sino los únicos pokemon que tiene en este momento son Pidgeotto y Buterfree y usare ataques tipo roca.

Sal Pidgeotto.-

Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido.-

Nindoran usa roca afilada.-

Pidgetto devuélvela con ataque ala.-

Su ataque rápido y la pedrada de Nindoran lo golpearon.-

Nindoran devuelve el daño con Venganza.-

El ataque impacto en Pidgeotto pero pronto retomo el vuelo le ordene a Nindoran que usara roca afilada para mantener la distancia, la mayoria de los ataque voladores son de contacto por lo que esta estrategia molestaba a Pidgeotto. El no podía acercarse pero estábamos en un punto muerto donde ninguno podía atacar al otro.

Ash decidió arriesgarse a romper ese punto muerto.

Pidgeotto usa Ave Brava-

Nindoran defiéndete usando el contra escudo- Nindoran empezó a girar con velocidad mientras hacía roca afilada alrededor de si mismo.

Solo Pidgeotto recibió daño.

Nindoran termina la batalla con Roca Afilada una vez más- Empezaba a sonar como un personaje de anime nombrando una y otra vez el mismo movimiento pero esta era la mejor opción.

Pidgeotto esquiva- Pero no pudo esquivar Pidgeotto ya estaba en el piso por el contra escudo y no tuvo tiempo de volver a levantarse.

Pidgeotto ya estaba debilitado y Ash lo devolvió a la pokeball agradeciéndole.

Ese contra escudo es muy fuerte como se te ocurrió, por lo que e visto antes ya lo as usado contra Mask of Ice en el centro Pokémon.-Pregunto con genuina curiosidad Ash estaba maravillado con el contra escudo.

Un entrenador Pokémon no enseña a otros sujetos a repetir su estrategia Mostaza- En parte es verdad y en parte la robe de ver el anime de pokémon.

Bueno yo elijo a Buterfree.-Ash saco a su primera captura.

Buterfree usa polvo sueño.-

Nindoran excavar.-Le orden rápidamente a Nindoran para evitar el polvo sueño pero no pensé en ...

Buterfree usa ciclón para mandar el polvo sueño por el agujero.- Y con eso mi Nindoran varicolor se quedo dormida bajo tierra.-

Buterfree usa disparo de red para sacar a Nindoran del agujero y tirándola contra el suelo.-

Y así ocurrió Nindoran salio debajo tierra y fue contra el piso muy herida.-

Buterfree Aire Cortante -

Af- Suspire cansado ya tuve suficiente de eso y regrese a Nindoran a la pokeball retirándola del combate antes de que el ataque impactara.-

Hey Morado porque hiciste eso Nindoran podría seguir luchando.-

Ya no podía hacer nada útil para el combate, si no la hubiera sacado del campo solo habría recibido daño sin sentido.- Nindoran ya no era capaz de dañar a Buterfree para que el siguiente pokémon lo derrotara o darme alguna ventaja de campo.-

Estas equivocado mientras el Pokémon no este debilitado el combate no esta determinado.-

Tienes demasiada confianza, el combate pokémon se termina cuando el pokemon ya no puede ya no puede hacer nada que pueda que pueda cambiar el resultado de la batalla.-

Eres demasiado pesimista.-

O eres tu el que es muy optimista, sal Charmeleon.- Saque a mi pokémon más fuerte al campo, quien rugió como un león.

Charmeleon.- Charmeleon rugió con toda su fuerza emocionado de salir al campo de batalla.

Buterfree usa polvo sueño.-

Charmeleon incendiarlo.-Con una simple orden Charmeleon quemo el polvo.

Ataca con rueda de fuego.-

Buterfree defiéndete usando vendaval.-

Charmeleon se acercaba pero no podía avanzar por el vendaval cuando le ordene.- Charmeleon no dejes de hacer la rueda de fuego y as lanzallamas al mismo tiempo.

El lanzallamas fue repelido en su mayoría pero unas pequeñas brasas quemaron a Buterfree creando una abertura.

Terminalo con Garra de Metal.- El ataque aterrizo e impacto en Buterfree y luego Charmeleon le dio un coletazo para tirar a Buterfree al suelo.

Buterfree había caído.-Levántate Buterfree.

Charmeleon no lo dejes levantarse usa lanzallamas.-

Atacar aun pokemon mientras se intenta levantar nunca vi eso en ninguna serie de Pokémon suena un poco sucio pero no es tramposo. Una cosa era ver un programa en la televisión y otra cosa era estar en el y tenia que continuar luchando.

Buterfree volvió a su pokeball.

Viste eso Ash esa es mi fuerza no ayudare a nadie nunca.-Grite lo más arrogante posible.

Si la es visto y tu no eres alguien que confié en la fuerza ya que te rindes con demasiada facilidad la verdad es que tu quieres ayudar.-

Yo querer ayudarte, jódete mostaza.-

No esa es la verdad, tu quieres ser contradecido si no no me habrías dado esta oportunidad tu quieres tener amigos y te molestas contigo mismo por que no puede hacerlo.

Eso no es verdad yo soy un solitario que quiere estar más solo de lo que esta las personas son el problema son solo un obstáculo,son monstruos,son pura basura eso es lo que son las personas solo son problemas para otras personas, son solo idiotas viviendo en mundo lleno de idiotas y tu solo eres basura mostaza ni si quiera eres lo suficiente mente bueno para ser un protagonista decente en un programa de anime para niños.-

De que estas hablando.-

Es lo que dije eres denso, tienes el IQ de un retrasado mental y un EQ más bajo que eso, eres llorón e imprudente, eres aburrido y predecible.- Bueno creo que empece a criticarlo por ser un protagonista aburrido de anime después de todo. me calme un poco y le pedi que continuemos la batalla. El saco a Pikachu.

Charmeleon lanzallamas.-

Pikachu tacleada de voltios.-

Mierda el no aprende ese ataque antes de la batalla de la frontera.

El roedor impacto su ataque en charmeleon y lo envio volando hacía una pared.

Charmeleon usa Garra de metal.-

Contraataca con cola de hierro Pikachu.- Otra vez un ataque no debería aprender hasta llegar a Hoenn.

Pikachu volvió a ganar el choque y Charmeleon cayo al piso pero se levanto rápido.

Tendría que realizar un ataque furtivo.

Charmeleon pantalla de humo.-

Pikachu usa electro red.-

O no Pikachu no debería saber ese ataque antes de llegar a alola.

La electro red absorbió el humo y impacto en Charmeleon enredándolo y electrocutado.

Estaba perdiendo por completo esta batalla y mi pokemon más fuerte estaba acorralado.-

Pikachu termina esto con Electrocañon.-

Otro ataque que según el anime nunca aprende aunque con lo que estaba pasando ya se estaba volviendo predecible y aburrido supongo que así es mostaza.

El ataque impacto en un enredado Charmeleon generándole heridas graves y cayendo cerca de mis pies todavía enredado en la electro red.

Me incline a el con la pokeball para guardarlo cuando.-

Char.-

Vuelve a la pokeball ya no puedes ganar y no puedes hacerle más daño a Pikachu para que Sandshrew lo termine.- Intente usar la lógica para llegar a el.

Char, char char.-

Quieres seguir luchando, bueno después no me culpes si le lastimas.- Charmeleon sonrió y se levanto lentamente. Y me mordió la mano, recuerdo de la pokedex dijo que esta es la forma de mostrar su amor y el amor duele mucho.

Bien Charmeleon libérate usando lanzallamas en ti mismo.

Charmeleon se libero sabia que solo tendría energía para un ultimo ataque y al parecer Pikachu y Ash lo estaban esperando.

Charmeleon usa Día Soleado.- El campo se lleno de un sol abrazador y Charmeleon empezó a estar iluminado era su habilidad Poder Solar aumenta su ataque especial en clima soleado, más el aumento del clima soleado. el irradiaba una gran aura anaranjada y se levanto y cargo su ataque más poderoso.

Ahora Charmeleon usa sofoco.-

Pikachu tacleada de voltios y cola de hierro.-

Pikachu utilizo a la pared para impulsarse y se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia Charmeleon que ya estaba envolviéndose en llamas para atacar al pokémon eléctrico.-

El choque de ambos poderes provoco un tornado hacia arriba compuesto de fuego y electricidad.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ash de la potencia del ataque había salido disparado hacia atrás al igual que yo.

Al parecer la explosión genero una gran niebla roja.

y de la niebla roja salieron 2 pokemon gigantes un Pikachu Gigamax y un Charmeleon Dynamax.

Pikachu estas bien.- Pregunto Mostaza preocupado pero recibió un pika en respuesta indicándole que las cosas estaban bien.

Generalmente lo primero que haría seria preguntarle esto a Arceus pero.- Charmeleon la batalla no a terminado ataca a Pikachu.

Continua la batalla Pikachu.-

Y luego paso ninguno de los 2 entrenadores sabíamos los nombres de los ataques de Dynamax por lo tanto Pikachu y Charmeleon intercambiaban turno para darse bofetadas.

Y luego el efecto dynamax termino y ambos pokémon volvieron a su tamaño original.

Ahora Pikachu Trueno.-

El ataque de Pikachu golpeo a Charmeleon y lo debilito. Devolví a Charmeleon en la Pokeball.

Bien Morado saca a tu ultimo Pokémon.-

Eso ya no tiene sentido tu ganas.- Me rendí no tenia sentido continuar con esto, Sandshrew no podría vencer a Pikachu ni con la ventaja de tipo posiblemente no sea un rival para Pikachu hasta que evolucione.

Arceus lo acepto y nos devolvió a la cueva frente a Mew.

Ambos caímos a su pies golpeándonos con las duras rocas del monte plateado.

Ganaste cumpliré mi parte del trato ayudare y el precio sera el 10% por ciento de tus ingresos mensuales de los próximos 12 meses.-

Hey ese no fue el trato.-

Yo no trabajo gratis, ni si quiera pagos impuesto.-

Bueno esto es mejor que nada dijo Ash resignándose.-

De repente Mew empezó a desintegrarse lentamente.-

Parece que mi tiempo ya esta terminado.- Hablo Mew secamente aceptando su muerte.

No no puedes renunciar así debe haber otra manera.-Hablo Ash

Pero Mew no lo escucho se estaba desintegrando en pedazos.

Ash, Morado les confió el destino del mundo.- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Mew

Y Mew se evaporo convirtiéndose en polvo.

Vi Ash llorar su muerte sinceramente no entendía el dolor de Ash solo conocía a Mew desde hace al menos media hora pero lo respetaba y me marche para dejarlo llorar tranquilo.

Con la muerte de Mew todos los Pokémon de esta región vivirían si le gano a Mask of Ice.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Me emociono escribir este capitulo que es el primer paso para el lento, muy lento, realmente lento periodo de ****evolución de personaje de morado el cual es lento porque en que se convierte un personaje bueno si le quitan sus defectos.**

**Ash tenia razón en lo que le dijo a Morado el no quería ser así inconscientemente el tiene un deseo infantil de que quieren que lo contradigan para poder cambiar pero el no lo sabe. Tal ves Ash fue un poco OOC pero Arceus lo explicara más tarde.**

**En la batalla de Ash vs Morado se mostró la potencia del Pikachu de Ash en la historia que venció fácilmente a Charmeleon a quien sinceramente hubiera vencido más rápido sin la escena del Dynamax que también sera explicada en el futuro por Arceus.**

**El nivel de pikachu varia mucho en el anime empatar con Latios a perder con un Snivy y un entrenador novato y este Pikachu de la historia esta muy lejos de ambos el no perderia son Snivy pero esta lejos de los legendarios para que tengan una idea de su poder es cercano al Electivire de Paul o al Blastoise de Gary.**

**En cuanto a porque Morado se rindió bueno el no pensaba que podía ganar y estaba muy cansado tuvo un largo día que aun no termina ya que tendrá que tratar con Miyuki y la policía en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Pregunta del capitulo**

**¿Quien ganaría en una pelea entre Pikachu y el Capitan America?**


End file.
